


Writing Excuses 10.6

by Glade



Series: Writing Excuses [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Quidditch, snitch chase, storm flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glade/pseuds/Glade
Summary: Think of the last time you lost a game. Write about it in a way that isn't a game. So:Dennis and Ginny play a game of snitch chase. In a storm. Dennis pov





	Writing Excuses 10.6

Dennis sloshed through the mud, cursing Ginevra Weasley in his mind. Even the rest of the quidditch team had taken one look at the storm and elected to stay inside, where it wasn’t raining sideways, but Ginny wanted to chase the snitch so here he was to give her some competition. Ginny was already in the air, getting buffeted around by the sudden gusts of wind. He kicked off, already soaked to the skin through the thick quidditch robes. He practised a few turns, getting a feel for how his broom behaved in the unpredictable winds, and how the stands suddenly blocked the wind for a second as he flew past them. _Merlin_ he was cold. Even his eyebrows were letting him know, separately, how annoyed they were by being out here. He hadn’t known until now that his eyebrows could do that. His fingers were already half-numb, which would prove problematic when he tried to catch the snitch, but nothing he could do about that now. He came up alongside Ginny, hovering as best he could in the wind so they could have a half-shouted conversation. 

“Ready?” she called, grinning. _Completely insane_ , Dennis decided. Who in their right mind would be grinning in this weather? 

“As I’ll ever be,” he yelled back, trying to control his chattering teeth. Ginny laughed and let the practice snitch go. It immediately vanished into the wind, and the two of them split up to search for it, circling lower than normal to try and retain even a small amount of heat. 

A  sudden burst of sleet and wind made his head ache, but he ignored it as best he could, only running a thumb along his eyebrows to try to warm them up. Water ran from them into his eyes and he cursed, blinking rapidly to try and clear them as he gripped his broom tightly again.

His jaw ached from clenching it so hard, his hands were numb from the cold, his head had a really bad case of inside-out brain freeze, he was completely frozen and his brain was aching from the constant adjustments the wind and stands necessitated. But at the same time he was flying, hunting for the snitch and he suddenly let out a loud, euphoric cackle which was swallowed by the wind. Amazed by the sudden change of his feelings, he twisted his body, chasing the sudden glimpse of gold which flashed past his shoulder. 

Adrenaline surging, he chased after the snitch, feeling rather than seeing or hearing Ginny come up on his wand side, but he had the better angle, and he swerved perfectly to counter the wind blast from the stands, and there was another stand coming up, and he was now neck and neck with Ginny but he had the longer reach, and he took one arm off his broom towards the snitch, and remembered just in time to  jerk his broom around for the next stand,  remembering half a second too late that there wasn’t another stand when he was blasted away by the wind. Instinctively, he pulled his arm back into his body and corkscrewed, fighting to  stay in control of his broom with muscles frozen solid by the wind and wet. Back in control, he looked around and saw Ginny landing one-handed, the other hand clutching the snitch grimly.  He dove, too grateful at the thought of getting inside and drying off to be upset at losing.


End file.
